


Elixir of Immortality

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: The Lives We Live [3]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There were two things Huey couldn’t bear to lose, Ladd and Chane. And maybe three, if you count Claire.” Huey decides it’s time to share his secret. LaddxHuey, mentioned ClairexChane, yaoi/shounen-ai. Finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elixir of Immortality

The Lives We Live- part three

Elixir of Immortality

There were two things Huey couldn’t bear to lose, Ladd and Chane. And maybe three, if you count Claire. He doesn’t fully realize it, though, until Ladd comes home one day with a bullet lodged in his chest. Naturally, Huey’s freaked and drives straight to the hospital as quickly as he can. Once he’s there, Ladd’s passed out from blood loss. Now, he’s sitting in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for the doctor to tell him how he’s doing. Eventually, he comes out, and Huey jumps to his feet.

“Is he alright?” Huey demands. “What happened?”

“Your partner is very lucky,” the doctor tells him. “If the bullet had hit two centimeters closer, it would have punctured his heart and he would have bled out in seconds.” Realizing just how serious the situation is, Huey sits down in a seat, putting his head in his hands and starting to sob. “We’ve managed to stabilize him now. He should heal up fine in a few weeks.”

Later, Huey comes to visit Ladd. There are bandages on his chest and an I.V. hooked up to him, and he’s asleep but looks a little pale; even so, Huey’s glad he’s alive. Sitting beside him, Huey gently leans over and brushes his lips against Ladd’s, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

 _I came way too close..._ Huey thinks as he runs a hand across the sleeping blonde’s face. _To losing you. To losing everything I care about._ It’s then and there that Huey decides it’s time to tell his secret.

 

A few weeks later when Ladd is finally able to come home, Huey sits him down at the table and hands him a vial full of a golden-brown liquid.

“What is it?” Ladd asks, looking at the vial. “Liquor?”

“No, it’s the...elixir,” Huey mutters. “Of immortality. The complete formula that stops aging and injury. I want you to drink it.”

“Hue...” Ladd starts to say, but Huey cuts him off.

“I came way too close to losing you,” Huey says, throat tightening up as his words get choked. “You...you could have died. I realized, then that it was time to stop being selfish and give it to the ones I love. I...already gave some to Chane and Claire if he wanted it...” Huey looks prepared to say more, but Ladd just leans over and kisses him before pulling back.

“I’ll do it,” he tells Huey. “I’ll drink it for you. I don’t mind living forever.” taking the vial from Huey, Ladd uncaps it and drinks the liquid inside. Not knowing what else to do, Huey lets out a sob and puts his head on Ladd’s shoulder as the tears flow down his face. For once, Huey is happy with the decision he makes.

 _Finish._

**Author's Note:**

> [Author’s Note: Well, here’s the third installment of The Lives We Live. I hope you enjoyed it. The next one will be A Ring To Keep You. Ciao and happy reading!]


End file.
